fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Surrey Everbright
|main-color = White|topbg0-color = Blue|topbg2-color = Teal|name = Surry Everbright|jname = サリーエバーブライト|rname = Sarīebāburaito|caption = The 3 forms of Surry Everbright|gender = Female|race = Valkyrie|age = 13 years (Phoenix) 20 years (Valkyries and Ashes)|status = Alive|ename = Surry Everbright|alias = Water Goddess (水の女神, Mizu no megami) Water God (水の神, Mizu no kami) Dark Water God (ダークウォーター神, Dākuu~ōtā-shin)|birthday = February 7|height = 184 cm|weight = 76 kg|blood type = A|epithet = Monarch of the Oceans and Destruction (海洋と破壊の君主, Kaiyō to hakai no kunshu)|affiliation = Saints Princess Ezeran Uranus Imperial Empire Valkyrie Sisters|occupation = Vice-Captain of the Saints|operations = ???|relatives = Lissania (wife)|mentor = Kuro Jones|student = ???|Caster Magic = Elemental Magic|Holder Magic = Healing Magic|Lost Magic = Kamikaze Goddess of Wind Ea God of Water|Curse = Curse of Destruction|Weapon = Sword|Magic Item = |debut = Phoenix Valkyries and Ashes|bounty = |leitmotif = }} Surry Everbright '(サリーエバーブライト, ''Sarīebāburaito), also known as '''Water Goddess (水の女神, Mizu no megami) in her female form, Water God '(水の神, M''izu no kami) in her male form, and 'Dark Water God '(ダークウォーター神, Dākuu~ōtā-shin) in her dark male form, is the Valkyrie that rules over the Oceans and is such is the person people pray to for calm sailing and no storms. A member of the Valkyrie Sisters she is the eldest Valkyrie and reigns as their Supreme Commander for missions. Appearance Female Form (Regular Form) As, a female she has golden armor and long, flowing hair trailing down to her bottom. Her golden armor headpiece has two big wings? at the end of her headpiece, with the rest of her armor barely even covering her bottoms and other "assets". She has cold, aqua blue eyes that when directed on a person scare them nearly half to death. Along, with a golden armor skirt sitting on her waist, she also has a see-through material on one side of her golden armor skirt, which is not shown in her male form. Male Form (Transformation Magic) In her male form, she has long, blue hair, eyebrows and eyes. In her male form, her armor is more concealing and she has teal clothes underneath. In her male form, she has a blend of both feminine and male traits. Along, with her golden armor she wears a dark/light purple cape attached to her golden armor that doesn`t appear in her female form. Her teal/aqua blue still appears in her male form, a trait that females and males find alluring alike. Dark Male Form (Curse and Transformation Magic) Through the means of a curse placed on her by the Demon King and Archangel Queen, she can assume a Dark Male Form that takes control of her regular form`s body and seeks for power. This form debuts in Valkyries and Ashes, her second fanfiction debut to date. With her Transformation Magic, she is able to assume this form, though she has red hair instead of her regular teal/aqua blue hair in her usual male form that she assumes with her Transformation Magic. Personality Surry is a dry-humored, take no-prisoners, cold-hearted, and callous female Valkyrie. Unlike, her name Surry (which means gift from god), she is regarded as a gift from the Valkyries because of her heritage as a Valkyrie. Cold-hearted and dry-humored even towards her teammates, she shows her disinterest in even holding a conversation, a fact shown when Surry asks if Lissania has eggs in her brain, much to the horror of her subordinates. Gradually, over the fanfiction, she warms up to her teammates. She is seen as a cold-hearted monster at first by her teammates, a fact shown in action when she kills a innocent woman and her child, who turn out to be the people they`re were supposed to be fighting who were also Dark Mages. This temporarily severed the relationship between Surry and the other Saints of Princess Ezeran, as Surry later came to save them from the Alvaraz Empire. Relationships Coming later! History Childhood Coming later! Legend of Athena Coming later! World of Ashes Coming soon! Synopsis Main article: Fairy Tail: Rise of the Phoenix |-| Main Storyline = '''Introduction Arc *See the Stars *Oriental Dawn *Serpent of Chaos *Monarch of the Oceans Your Goddess is Dead Arc *Current Holy War *Flying Archangels and Ashes of Humanity *Sniper`s Wish *Dragons of the Heavens *Wailing Wall of Humanity *Jack the Ripper *Odin`s Valkyries *Finale: Memories of Long Past Valkyrie Sisters |-| Roleplays = |-| Equipment Coming later! Magic and Abilities 'Kamikaze Goddess of Wind '(神風の女神, Kamikaze no megami literally meaning: Divine Wind of the Goddess) is one of the Lost Magic`s of Surry Everbright, a Valkyrie. As Valkyries are naturally attuned to the wind, per their abilities, they can summon wind in great quantities and use it. They are created from the blood of Alya and with this they can unleash devastating blasts of wind, using only a small finger. Category:Ash Witherspoon Category:Mage Category:Female Characters Category:Main Character Category:Royalty Category:Valkyrie Category:Wind Magic User